english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Fred Tatasciore (716 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (712 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (689 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (634 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (551 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (547 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (535 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (532 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (523 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (516 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (504 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (499 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (478 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (477 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael McConnohie (475 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (462 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (458 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (454 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (429 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (427 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (426 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (422 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (420 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (412 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (405 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (401 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (398 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (384 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (384 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (379 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (366 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (366 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (358 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (355 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (355 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (348 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (346 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (343 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (339 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (337 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (329 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (327 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (327 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (325 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (323 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (320 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (316 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (315 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (311 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (309 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (306 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (305 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (305 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (303 VA titles) (American) † #Maurice LaMarche (302 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Gough (298 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (293 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (287 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (286 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (285 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (283 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (283 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (276 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (275 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (273 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (273 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (267 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (265 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (264 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (259 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (258 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (257 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (256 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (253 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (253 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (252 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (252 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (250 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (249 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (248 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (246 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (246 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (245 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (245 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (244 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (244 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (242 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (241 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (240 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (238 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (238 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (237 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (237 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (236 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (236 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (235 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (234 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (233 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (233 VA titles) (American)